Chuck vs the Ninja
by chuckaddict
Summary: Have you ever wondered if Chuck and Sarah ever talked about the time she broke into his house and tried to steal his computer, right after they met? Well, I have. And this is the result. R&R!


**A/N: **I've always wondered how it would've been if Chuck and Sarah had talked about what I like to call "the ninja incident" on the show. Then this came out. I hope you like this.

English is not my first language, so feel free to correct any mistakes I made.

Sadly, I own nothing.

**Chuck vs. the Ninja**

It was Thursday night and Chuck was about to go to bed. He was lying on top of the covers reading a comic book, legs stretched and crossed by his ankles. He heard the bathroom door open and tossed his book on the nightstand and looked up at Sarah, who was wearing a tank top and boy shorts, her usual choice for sleep. She closed the bedroom door and climbed on her side of the bed.

"You look beautiful" he said, admiring her. He would never get tired of telling her how stunning she was.

"This is what I wear to bed every night". Technically, it was true. At least it was what she went to bed with, even though most days she woke up wearing nothing but a contented smile on her face.

"Still. And believe me, honey, it has nothing to do with what you wear for sleep. Or not wear, for that matter".

She chuckled and then yawned.

"Are you tired?" Chuck turned to his side so he was facing her.

"Not really. It's been a pretty quiet week"

"I know. Casey's been complaining all day. I think if he doesn't get to shoot someone any time soon, he's going to explode".

"Then we're going to have to keep him away from Jeff and Lester, just in case. We don't want any casualties in Buy Moria" she joked.

He had to smile. "Hey! Where did you learn that?"

"Oh, Morgan has been introducing the story of your magnificent country to me. Now that he's assistant manager it seems like it's all he talks about. At least with me. We don't really have much in common, other than you".

"I'm sure you'll find something else to talk about. You just have to give it time. You _are_ roommates, after all".

"Honestly, I rather think of him as someone who happens to live in the same apartment I do". In a flirty voice, she added "I only have one roommate, and I don't want to make him jealous…"

"We wouldn't want that, right?" Chuck grinned and put his arm around her waist. "Seriously, though, I don't want you to feel pressured or anything. Just because he's my best friend doesn't mean that you have to…"

She interrupted him "Chuck, it's not like that. I really like Morgan and I enjoy spending time with him. I guess it's just a matter of time. And I think he's not completely comfortable with me around yet. Although I have to admit, he's doing better now. The first few nights I slept here and we bumped into each other in the kitchen or the bathroom door, he just stared and mumbled"

"Yeah, I wouldn't be too hard on the guy. You definitely have no idea what you look like in those…" he eyed her from the top of her head to her toes and back.

She just rolled her eyes and said "Men".

"Oh, is that so?" he took his chance and started tickling her.

She laughed uncontrollably and writhed under him. "Oh, my god, please, stop, stop!"

He stopped tickling her, but he didn't let go. Instead, taking advantage from his current position, he closed the gap between them and kissed her nose. She locked eyes with him and caressed his neck, pulling him down to kiss him on the lips. When they finally had to break the kiss, he fell on his side again, still holding her close to him.

He sighed as he looked her in the eyes, a serious look on his face.

"Is everything ok, Chuck?" she asked, worried that something was going on and he was afraid to tell her. After all, they had been officially living together for only six days now.

He smiled kindly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "Better than ok. All of this… being with you, working with you, living with you… it's more than I've ever imagined, Sarah. It's… it's perfect. Sometimes when I think about it I can't believe it. And this is the happiest I've ever been".

Saying she was touched was an understatement. She knew what he meant because she felt exactly the same way. She was lousy with words, she'd always been, but it was about time she started giving him something. So she took a deep breath and told him the truth.

"This is the happiest I've ever been too. And you're the single most important thing in my life" she could see he was moved, so, in an intent to lighten the mood, she added "along with my Porsche, of course".

He chuckled happily and said "We've come a long way, haven't we? I mean, after you met me, could you imagine us being like this?"

"Well, of course not. This was supposed to be a one week mission, top"

"Oh, a little presumptuous, aren't we, Agent Walker?" he teased. "What was your plan, anyway? Seduce the truth out of me? I wouldn't have been too easy, I have to tell you…"

"Oh, right, 'cause it was so hard to convince you to go out with me…" she was smiling now too, enjoying the exchange.

"Hey! That was all Morgan! I didn't want to be rude after he said I had nothing to do… I would've hated to break your heart"

"Yeah, right… If I remember correctly you didn't hate it that much when you never called me after I left you my card the first time we spoke"

"Oh, that's right… Morgan's meddling was the second time I saw you. The first one was cut short by a technologically challenged father and Harry Tang…" he was pretending he didn't remember every detail of his conversations with her and that earned him a playful slap on the shoulder.

"Like you could forget. But…" she paused, not knowing exactly how he was going to take the next piece of information.

He noticed her hesitation, so he asked "What?"

"Well… that wasn't exactly the second time you _saw_ me" she hinted.

"Sarah, come on! I was just joking. I think I would remember if I'd seen you before…"

"Oh, I bet you _do_ remember…" she couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

"What? What are you laughing about?" he looked genuinely confused and quite adorable with that frown.

"Ok, think, Chuck. What happened between I left you my card and the 'second' time you saw me?" she did the air quotes thing, which only confused him more.

Sarah had a wicked smile on her face. Perhaps she was enjoying this a little more than she should've.

"Nothing! I finished my shift on the Buy More and came home. Wait, Morgan was with me, he wanted to use my computer because his had been destroyed but the beautiful, yet deathly, Irene Demova…" he frowned and eyed her suspiciously. "And then, when we opened the door we found this ninja taking my computer… Oh, my god!" his eyes widen in realization. Sarah couldn't take it anymore, as she burst out laughing.

"That was _you_? You attacked me!"

"Oh, please… I was only… defending myself… Morgan… was the one… throwing things around…" she managed to say, still laughing hard.

"Sarah, one of those things hit me in my… _produce section_!"

She only laughed harder at his choice of words.

"Ok, yeah, laugh all you want, but if the Bartowski name dies with me, you know who's to blame! And you owe me a computer, by the way"

"Oh, you're such a giant baby! I wasn't even trying… I could've had you both dead in thirty seconds". He knew that was true. Before we could say anything, she continued "And you know just as well as I do that computer was already fried. It had no use anymore after you downloaded the intersect, so, technically, I don't owe you anything".

"Hey! You don't know that! I was going to check it out… you know… professional nerd and everything…"

"Ok, if that's what you want, I'll get you another one. But I think it's pointless, given that you've already replaced it".

He was going to protest, but she leaned closer and talked to his ear "But maybe I could find another way to… pay that debt" she whispered that last part and he felt a shiver go all the way down his spine. She then nibble his earlobe and he almost forgot about what they were talking about. Almost.

Pulling away, he said "Wait, wait… how's that we've never talked about this? Why didn't you tell me it was you?"

"Well, I guess after I told you about the intersect you had a lot to process and you forgot to mention it. Then I needed to earn your trust, and telling you that I'd broken into your house and tried to steal your computer didn't seem the best way to do it" she explained.

"I guess it makes sense… when you put it that way" he conceded. To be honest, he wasn't even mad, actually, he was quite amused.

"Of course it does. It's not a big deal. I wasn't hiding it or anything, it just never came up after that" she smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Well, I'm glad you told me. Now we have another crazy story to tell people about how we met…" he trailed off when he saw the look on her face "… which I'm never allowed to talk about under fear of death, of course. Don't worry, I have plenty other material"

She chuckled lightly, but her laughter died and her breath caught in her throat when suddenly, she found herself under him, being pressed to the mattress by the weight of his body. They locked eyes.

He leaned down, and with a husky voice said "Now, about paying that debt…"

**A/N: **if you liked this, or if you didn't, please review. Criticism is always welcome.

Until next time.


End file.
